A poem for a doll
by Vintageroses158
Summary: Poems for each of the rozen maiden
1. gothic doll

Little Gothic doll

They left you in this room

Filled with shadows and dark

As everything looms

Little Gothic doll

How still you sit

Wide eyes staring everyone's glaring

Adorned in black lace and ruffles

Surrounded by pillows and roses

All alone

Forgotten never played with

Never again

Oh little doll

What is your wish

To leave this prison

See the outside world

Ever vast

Even though you're as small as can be

Little Gothic doll

Sitting on that step

All you following me little doll

You never move

Silent forever

What secret do you hide

You never say a word

What do you hide

silent doll

My dear friend

My loves eternal

For you till my death

But no matter how much we play

Smile or talk

You never say a word

and I feel lost


	2. sweet doll

we dolls

Do not truly die

As dolls

We never forget

In my mind

You will always live on

Never forgotten

My dear sister

I shall remember your laugh

Your innocence

Your essence

Oh , my little sister

My little strawberry

A dear little doll you were

Always smiling

Always playing

Always crying...

and misbehaving

Now your still

Never moving

But i shall remember you how you were

I shall wait until you awaken again

little one

My little sister

A sweet

Little

Doll


	3. sleeping doll

So still

No movement

Always silent

Why dont you wake

Haven't we been always...

Together?

Always?

Sister...open your eyes

I wish to hear your voice

My other half

Near

Yet so dis tint

Sleeping

Forever

Im now all alone

We were a pair

Twins

Gardeners

Doesn't that mean anything to you ?

It looks like your sleeping

But your really

Gone

Far away

Sleeping doll

Why wont you wake

As warm tears fall on your face

Sleeping doll

Dont make me wait any more

I beg you !

Open your eyes!

Please...

Your making your sister

Me cry

Sleeping doll

My twin

My friend

I shall avenge

Your death


	4. chapter 4

thanks for your support so far

any requests tell me who or what in rozen maiden you want me to write a poem about

-rozen maiden


	5. white rose

**Authors note : this one is for ****fan of games**** it's about Barasuishou but it refers to both the manga and the anime enjoy **

white rose

you hide in the shadows

whispering in our ears

barley seen

never there

little ghost

I see you in my dreams

Why are you haunting me ?

White devil

Are you ?

Or are you not ?

Lurking, waiting ,watching

For your next host

The youngest sister ,our little one

Without out a body only a soul

Incomplete

But you share our dream

Youngest sister

To be Alice ,yet you don't play the same game

Your want pieces of us fragments of our souls to become her

Become perfect

But is it so bad

To crave what you don't have ?

To be loved

To be held

To have a body of your own

Oh ,White rose

Youngest sister

Delicate, beautiful and white like snow

Are your feeling the for us

Your siblings

Cold

Or Little ghost

All alone

Forgotten

Are we just not being understanding?

White rose….


	6. chapter 6

the poem about megu for fan of games i will put up soon, i promise i just had a few minor set backs

any other requests ?


	7. white raven

authors note : for fan of games hope you like it ...the one for megu will be next

white raven

clever trickster

the impostor among us

trying to become us

trying to destroy us

trying to steal our title

Alice

who are you trying to device

pretending to be our sister

making us destroy

one another

you may be a doll

but your as fake as you are real

fake doll

enjoy your game

yes ...to you that all it is

for us

the rozen maidens

it our life

our purpose

but you try to steal it

what for ?

your personal gain?... or for something more ?

white raven

we may have been wrong

you may be trickster

an impostor

a fake

you serve your father with a heart full of love

it makes us think

fake doll

are we really that different

fighting for a cause that may end up

disastrous for all of us

just for our fathers

our creators ..no one else

following blindly

doing everything we were told

carrying out their wishes

white raven

there was no time for goodbye

maybe we would have been friends

if we met in a different time


	8. my doll megu version

M Gothic doll

My dark angel

My black rose

You sit in my window

Watching over me as the days pass

Even though everyone has left

You alone ..stay

You alone understand

My doll

My dark angel

I close my eyes under your piercing gaze

And dream

My dream

My wish

My hope…..

To die ,but in that dream

On that day

I shall fly away on black wings

By your side

My dark angel …..

My black rose …..

We are the same

Alone ,broken

In mind body and soul

Even though ..

I'm a human

And you a doll

We have no one but each other to heal us

A connection

A bond

That will be with us for ..

All eternity

But my doll

My darling friend

Until that day comes near

Promise me ..

That you'll stay by me ..

Until i fall into my

Eternal sleep


	9. weeping doll

weeping doll

crying on that self

wishing for something

that worth more then life itself

oh weeping doll

your tossed away

incomplete

crying in the dark

a weeping angle with no happiness to fill her heart

little sorrowful angle ...

my heart crys with you

the rain falls to the beat of your tears

the wind speaks the tale of your misery

while the flowers listen in silence with bowed heads

sad angle

left alone

crying

in your gilded cage

of unhappiness

with little hope

little promise

weeping doll..

what can i do ...to stop your tears

what that ...

what did you say ?

your fathers love will stop your pain

oh little angle

waiting for love

one day ..i promise you it'll come


End file.
